¿Fantasía o realidad?
by Missannie L
Summary: Las miradas que Arya le dirigió durante todo el día le hicieron dudar sobre si lo que había pasado la noche pasada era más que una simple fantasía


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Eragon son propiedad exclusiva de Christopher Paolini, aunque espero que un buen día me los preste, no le haría mucho daño, ¿o sí?_

_Aclaración: Ubicado entre Brisingr e Inheritance_

* * *

**¿Fantasía o realidad?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eragon miró a Arya con sorpresa, debía de estar muy borracho o había caído rendido en cuanto había puesto un pie en su tienda, pues estaba seguro de que la elfa nunca le preguntaría algo así, lo que le había dicho resonaba en su mente.

_¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?_

–¿Y? –Arya lo miró con curiosidad, esperando con impaciencia su respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros, seguramente el sueño típico donde ambos estaban en la tienda sin interrupciones estaba comenzando, así que debía sacarle todo el provecho posible antes de que despertara y se enfrentara a la realidad en donde la elfa sólo lo veía como a un buen amigo, nunca como algo más.

–No –confesó con las mejillas encendidas, sin saber muy bien la razón, podría ser por la borrachera, la vergüenza o ambas–. Antes de huir de Carvahall todavía se me veía como a un niño, pero estoy seguro de que, si me hubiese quedado, alguien me habría hecho el favor de enseñarme después de mi decimosexto cumpleaños.

Arya se limitó a arquear una ceja, su rostro no expresaba nada.

–Debes de estar más borracho de lo que creí –comentó segundos después–. Por lo general te cohíbes o cambias de tema cuando empiezan a hablar de algo parecido.

–Contigo no siempre –suspiró, abatido–. Las veces que te he dicho mis sentimientos me rechazas… De todas formas no sé por qué estamos conversando justo ahora. No le veo sentido.

La expresión del rostro de su acompañante endureció.

–¿Crees que mis conversaciones son sinsentido, Eragon? –preguntó con frialdad y furia– ¿Te fastidia o soy una molestia para ti?

Eragon soltó una risa temblorosa, provocando que su compañera entrecerrara los ojos, convirtiéndolos en unas finas rendijas.

–Me marcho –declaró con enfado–. No estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando semejantes disparates –pero la mano del jinete la detuvo antes de que efectuara algún movimiento.

–Nunca me hartaría de ti –le aseguró con vehemencia–. Es sólo que cuando estamos solos en mis fantasías o sueños siempre hacemos otras cosas, nunca nos ponemos a charlar.

La elfa se relajó un poco, aunque su mirada seguía siendo cautelosa.

–¿Crees que esto es un sueño? –preguntó, incrédula.

–Tú nunca me hablarías de esta forma –le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica–. Tampoco hablaríamos sobre nuestros sentimientos de esta forma –se acercó un paso más a ella–. Y definitivamente no haría esto –agregó antes de capturar los labios de Arya con los suyos.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de sueños y fantasías esta vez hubo algo diferente, pero las comparaciones y pensamientos se esfumaron de su mente cuando Arya le correspondió con un entusiasmo más grande del que acostumbraba en este tipo de situaciones añadiendo el hecho de sus besos parecían más reales que imaginarios, pero no se detuvo a analizarlo por mucho tiempo, debía de aprovechar bien las oportunidades que su mente le daba para aliviar los deseos desesperados de su corazón. Se fundió con la elfa esperando que ese sueño durara más de lo acostumbrado, antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la dura realidad.

**.**

_Pequeño, despierta_

Abrió los ojos, aturdido, encontrándose solo en su tienda, aunque sentía a Saphira fuera de ella.

_¿El sueño de siempre? _

Su pregunta no le sorprendió, ella siempre sabía todo lo que le pasaba. Asintió, mientras una sonrisa algo idiota comenzaba a formarse en su cara al recordar lo que había hecho con la elfa en su inconsciente.

_El mejor hasta el momento_. Le aseguró para después levantarse, tenía la ligera esperanza de desocupar su mente en un momento del día para poder rememorar el sueño a sus anchas.

Aunque no pudo evitar notar las miradas que Arya le dirigió durante todo el día, haciéndole dudar sobre si lo vivido la noche pasada había sido sólo un sueño o algo más.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Mil gracias por leer esta cosilla que rondaba en mi mente después de cierto tiempo_

_La verdad es que siempre me quedé con ganas de más sobre esta pareja... ¡Venga que escribir un beso y no insinuarlo no le hacía mal a nadie!_

_*Respira hondo*_

_Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si me salí un poco de contexto con los personajes (¡No me maten! Aprecio mucho mi vida)_

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
